tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost
GHOST is an enigma. Her speech, mannerisms, even physical form are all subject to change. There are few files on this individual, and the ones that are present do not convey the true capabilities of this shadowdancer. She possesses a pride and bearing that show in the detail with which she focuses on her work. Underneath her quiet, studious gaze lies a seething maelstrom, a desire to prove herself to everyone. Possesses a vast array of weaponry and the ability to become a 'ghost' through means that have not been disclosed. Ghost is prone to abusing her own form for the sake of a mission, to the point of collapse. She is able to directly interface with core circuitry, downloading her persona into computer systems in order to gain access to even the most encrypted information. She often acts as a datacore herself, storing and housing the vast gigaquads of information she recovers with the same ease she shows in merging with the shadows. She is slow to anger, but when her temper does break, normally with a violent suddenness that dies down as quickly as it manifests, her skill and firepower become openly apparent. Desc Mourning/Revenge Desc, after Megatron's death :White as pure as untouched snow or bleached bone wraps about an angular form that stands at least 32 feet tall. With a closer inspection, details can be made out such as the gilded, sandy-gold hue highlighting the trailing edges of wickedly upswept wings and a deep, near black green thinly lined against the gold. The light seems to be pulled into the white, stare too long and the abyss may pull you in. Angular, lithe, and rapier thin, her form gives the illusion of being female without the softness so common in others of her gender. Any likeness to the standard seeker models so common in the Decepticon forces, what with wings spanning out of her back, the hint of the tip of a jet forming her torso and hips is ruined by the sheer angularness of the frame, the positioning of the intakes, the way the wings themselves seem to be formed of panels inset into panels, folded in on themselves. Slashes of that sandy gold and deep green wrap about her vambraces in intricate spirals that end at the back of each finger, tracing twinned lines down her thighs and shins. Etched into the wing panels against the gold are words in an elder script "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." is etched into the left wing. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la" is etched into the right. No obvious weapons grace her, nothing so mundane as arm rifles or shoulder rocket pods. Only the faint twinkling of emblems etched into her wings gives her allegiance, crystal embedded deep into the armoring refracting the light off of her person, reflecting it with a shimmering violet that makes the occasional counterpoint to the vivid lavender of her optics. Finishing her appearance are slashes of that sandy gold and deep green across her face, surrounding her optics like war-paint from ages gone past. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2014 Metroplex was infected by the Arkvelle virus, and fell under Decepticon control. Ghost possessed his automatic systems, taking control of the entire city. For this coup, she was promoted to Decepticon Intelligence Field Commander. OOC Notes Ghost is rumored to be related to Megatron in some way, but the connection has yet to have been proven. LOgs/Posts 2001 August 28 - Outrider's Death - Harbinger and Outrider kill each other. Harbinger eventually gets better. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. Aug 10 - Suggestion from the mainframe Might I suggest that you do so Decepticon City in any case Trypticon? Save for your caretakers and medical for research into a cure. Oct 20 - Success (Text only, encrypted, encoded, locked and not in common Cybertronian either) Mission Accomplished, My lord. Awaiting further instructions. 2015 * February 18 - "Ghost's Repairs" - Starscream repairs Ghost in the repair bay. Players Ghost is played by Scaythe, a member of JudgeStaff. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers